Return
by DevilChild101
Summary: America falls, but WHAT returns in his place?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in America, everyone was going on about their day normally; rushing to work,waking up for school or just going for their daily walk around the block; everyone thought it was a normal day,it was _suppose_ to be a normal day,but life never goes the way we expect,especially it for America. America woke up to the sound of the busy streets in New York,all the way up in his penthouse apartment. He slowly crawled out of bed and stretched his arms out in front of his floor to ceiling windows that overlooks a part of the city. His favorite view from this point is all of the american flags that flap around a 5 star hotel that is just down the street from his apartments.

With a little smile on his lips, he walked off to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. Today felt like a good day to cook some bacon,eggs, pancakes (a recipe Canada left there one day), cereal, french toast and whatever else he could find to eat for breakfast. The television was on in the other room on a random news network that he was using as background noise. Today he planned to get some new games and scary movies to play and watch with Tony when he comes back from his parents place. He went to get some orange juice when something didn't feel right. Maybe he needed milk instead of juice. The food was almost ready when a loud alarm when off, which was actually his cellphone and the t.v making the exact same sound at the exact same time. He grabbed the remote and muted the program and picked up his phone. "Hello-" America started but was interrupted by screaming and an explosion before the line went dead. That weird feeling from earlier started to come back, but more intense than the first. He almost doubled over and his glasses jumped off of his face. Now it doesn't take an idiot to know that glasses don't usually jump off of peoples faces, and not everyone has Texas as eye-were,but that still shouldn't happen. To make matters even worse, he couldn't see, which didn't make any sense at all. With or without Texas, he could see perfectly fine,well, except this time. Everything was blurry and he couldn't even make out a shape; all he saw was globs of colors and a spot spot where the colors keep changing which was annoying the hell out of him since he could barely even see his hand in front of his face. Ignoring the growing pain that's quickly going throughout his body;he tried walking to the table to un-mute the t.v, one way or another, he was going to find out what was going on here.

In the effort for looking for the remote, he knocked down a chair, some photos, he stepped on something that he hoped wasn't his glasses, and ran his knee into the table,hard, until he found that damned remote and brought it up to his face looking for the button named 'mute' only to hear more explosion and screaming from the program. He could only hear bits and pieces of what was being said,"-exploded somewhere in the middle of the United States- " America coughed,he started to feel sick and slightly dizzy. "Its,um, spreading through the air and somehow causing things to explode. People are dropping dead left and right and i just gain some information that there is a chance that some had mutated-" now the reporter was coughing " its recommended that you say indoors-" a loud crashing sound in the background increases the screaming, along with the reporter and a louder one which might of belonged to the cameraman. A sniffing sound and a sob hinted that the reporter was crying now, which was now clearly heard in her voice, " B-b-but don't. Ch-chances are that the microorganisms in the air will also explode in or a-around the building you are s-sheltering in. Some may have underground rooms,that must be deeper than your average basement, have a higher chance of l-living through this, um, national disaster and-" Another explosion went off which made the reporter scream along with the cameraman before America heard the sound of static for a minute which was switched over to a high pitch sound that seems to go with that rainbow screen when there is an error with the report.

After some time, he found the power button on the remote, but he didn't touch it for the television to turn off,that was the fault of an explosion outside which knocked down the power line to the apartment complex.

With nothing to distract him from the pain, which he believed is now the fault of the strange exploding microorganisms; America basically collapsed face first to the floor. That's was just what he need,more pain,even if it was minimal compared to the internal pain that he now has to suffer through. He had to get up. Even if moving his arms and legs made him want to just stay there until all of this mess was over,he had to move.

Unable to stand, he crawled to the balcony. He was happy that the maid came the day before or it would of taken him much longer to get there;having Tony over for movie marathon followed by the newest games always left quite a huge mess. The railing of the balcony was white and had clear foggy plates as part of the simple design,which was no help for a crawling nation who could barely see and doesn't seem to be able to stand any time soon. He sighed, which made the pain noticeable again, and punched the railing covering closest to him.

Now he wished he didn't do that. It wasn't the pain in his arm that felt like a ton of bricks have fallen all over it nor was it the fact that he had forgotten his own strength and broke down the rest of the covering in the railing, nor was it the millions of glass shards that now cover his hair,arms, part of his chest, and the ground. It was his vision and hearing. It was his hearing because the all of the glass in the pen hose were made to muffle or slightly mute the sounds of traffic outside,even when the person was outside, and it was his vision because he clearly remembers there being a hotel across from him. Even in his" blindness" he could point out that there was smoke and rubble at the spot were hotel once stood and he could also ,unfortunately, tell that there were fewer skyscrapers in the distant.

And then it was the screaming. He heard the screaming of pain, the screaming for help, the screaming of children trying to find their parents and of the parents doing the same to find their kids, the screaming for the ones who had died,the screaming for the ones who had lost there voice to scream back and the people who were there just screaming. They were screaming because they knew they couldn't do anything about it,they could help and it would most likely fail and lose their life as well as the other person they try to help. So they scream.

And he screamed.

And he cried.

And then the apartment gave out to those "micro-terrorist", he heard someone once yell, which also made him go down with the building. Under all of the metal,steel,brick and glass which was now the rubble of his building, he heard a small child singing and crying. That broke his heart in many more ways then how it was now,but then that song clicked in his head,and he smiled.

America tried to move a little closer,finding out that the only thing he could move was his head. He heard another voice talking to the child. "What are you doing standing in the open like this?" the other person,who sounds like an elderly woman, asked. "m-my mommy...is f-far away from home a-a-a-and she told me to sing this song when i'm sad.." the child cried out " and i am r-r-r-really sad! Daddy pushed me out before the house f-fell down and i cant find daddy!" The child started to cry harder. "hush,child,shh,shh. Later, much later ,we will see if we can find your daddy okay? do you want me to sing with you?" America imagined that the woman was patting the child head trying to stop the crying. The child must of nodded because the woman then said " Okay then, i'l sing it with you and you can come with me. Why did your mommy tell you to sing that?"

It was quiet and he wondered if they had left. He started to feel sleepy,having no energy to scream, he just decided to close his eyes and fall asleep to get away from all that pain he is suffering and from the pain from around him that he can't help. "S-s-she said that it can bring hope and hope makes people happy..." the child answered. Well that woke him up. "Is that so? Well i also heard that song is a lullaby for your county. So lets sing America to sleep and make you happy. Is that alright with you?" The child laughed "Yes! She's sleepy isn't she?" the child asked. " Well i believe so." And then child started singing and the woman helped:

_Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light_  
_What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?_  
_Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,_  
_O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?_  
_And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,_  
_Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there._  
_Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave_  
_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_

They walked away singing and America, after hearing his lullaby, fell asleep with tears rolling out of his eyes and a small smile on his face,happy to know that that will be the last thing he'll hear before being swept up by the darkness.

* * *

A newspaper, somewhere in the world, post this as the top story. On the front of the paper is a photo of a city with very little buildings still standing in the field of rubble that were which once homes and offices. The picture was printed in color but everything looked black and white. The title of the article was the only thing most read after seeing the picture before they ran off to call family members or friends who lived or were visiting America or they ran off to comfort a fired who had family in the country.

**THE US HAD FALLEN! OVER 282,500 DEATHS AND GROWING DUE TO "TINY BOMBS"**

A person would have read this as a horrible story but a nation would of read this as a death certificate for America.

"...America...is dead?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"...America...is dead?!" England asked himself as he read the news report that every one had been so fanatic about as of late. His house phone had been ringing non stop since earlier that morning and he turned off his mobile phone hours ago. He's sitting on his couch with a cup of tea knocked down on the table with tea spilling on the floor due to his urgency to re-read the today's main topic.

**THE US HAD FALLEN! OVER 282,500 DEATHS AND GROWING DUE TO "TINY BOMBS"**

He read it so many times hoping that his eyes were fooling him. Maybe the fairies...no,no they wouldn't pull a stunt like this...Maybe this is a dream, no, a nightmare. This is a nightmare. He will wake up soon and the git will be alive and obnoxious as ever. All he have to do is wake up. _Plot. Plot plot. Plot._ He looked down to see four teardrops on the newspaper. Well it's just a nightmare remember? So he could cry, because this isn't real. None of this is real. _Plot. Plot plot plot. Plot. _The tears are not real, this room isn't real, the news isn't real,and that knocking at the door isn't real either. The ringing of the phone isn't real, the tea stain on the floor isn't real, _p__lot. Plot . _And America is alive. He was always saying that 'heroes don't die', so he must fine. He might be with that alien friend of his watching movies and playing games or maybe he's at a random MacDonald's eating down a mountain of fat, greasy food. He could be at Disney World or at Disneyland again or maybe he's just sleeping in the middle of the day on his couch. Whatever he's doing, he must be alive to do them._ Plot plot._

Then suddenly,the Brits' door was knocked down,showing an angry Frenchman in the door way. His clothes were soaking wet due to the rain in London. "Angleterre! I 'ave been calling you for 'ours! And zeen when I come to visit you, you didn't answer zee door! Now look at me! I will 'ave to make you pay for zee dry cleaning." France complained as he walked into the room and sat down next to the crying Brit. After a moment of silent sniffing and the sound of droplets on the horrid newspaper,which it wretched ink smeared the rest article to point of it being illegible; France hugged him.

It was the hug that finally broke him. He knew that this 'nightmare' should of already been over and that he should of woke up long ago. But he didn't want to accept reality. He preferred the dreamland that he easily convinced himself that he was in. He didn't want to wake up into a world where _he _didn't exist. In France calming embrace, England cries gotten louder and turned into sobs. He sat there and bawled out to his heart content on France for a few more hours before falling asleep due to his exhaustion.

* * *

That was fifty years ago. France always came over to check up on him since that event. He made sure that England was feed and that he went outside every once and awhile. After ten years of being taken cared of; he forced France to go away by convincing him that he could manage on his own.

Canada was also being taken cared of by France in basically the same matter as England. With his land bordering with Americas' a small amount of his people also died and it was the same in Mexico, but the only sign of this was a slightly bloody nose. And there was also a change in the Canadians' personality after the dreadful incident. He had become more direct about his opinions and his voice had gotten a little bit louder. In other words, he undoubtedly made sure that everyone could at least remember his name and his presence in a room.

The meetings were never quite the same without the American there to make absurd outbursts about robots and his fast food. Some secretly enjoyed that part of the meeting, although,they'll never admit it. The meetings were at least an hour shorter then how it was before and the physical fights between them (mosty England and France) seemed to lessen to nearly none, and when they do fight, its nothing too bloody and it doesn't last as long. It has also become more quiet around them,even when they are all arguing loudly to one another, it seemed to be much, much too quiet.

Five years after the event, it was theorised that the landmass of America were once again inhabitable for mankind and satellite imagery showed how life was quickly coming back to the sacred land. Whenever the topic was brought up at meetings,however. England,Canada,and France were always the one to make sure no one ever tried to claim any part of the land. Canada was still fighting with Russia over who should own Alaska. England took over Hawaii and tried to keep the people there from doing anything too drastic like the Hawaiian Civil War that he had to break up a few years ago.

Unfortunately for them, today, they have to get this topic off of the table. Germany couldn't handle anymore stalling of this matter. Slamming his hands on the huge round meeting table, he glared at the 3 unwilling nations. "Ve have to end zis today! You three are ze only ones still against ze reuse of zat land und i am tired of zese arguments! It's final, ze American land will be colonized on once again und ve shall not fight over it like in the past!"

" Eh?! You can't do that!"Canada snapped back. " Why can't you just leave it alone?"

The German ignored him and continued the rest of his speech," Here is ze map of ze land. Everyone should have equal amount of space to share with one another. I have already verified all of the parts zat is still recuperating from ze 'bombs'." He said as he pulled out a giant map of the U.S and placed it on the table. There were sections marked out on it and there were some red X's in a few of those sections.

"Don't ignore me! By leaving his-uh,that land alone, the greenhouse gas levels dropped making global warming not a bad as it was before. We should just keep it that way for the future."

"Vat ve need for ze future is more room for our people und ve have zis open, uninhabited land just for zat. Our people vill find a vay to deal vith global varming, like zey always do."

" 'ow about we vote on it?" France asked when he noticed how Canada's curl twitched. He found out that no matter how calm or serious he looked, if the curl starts twitching, it better to just quickly solve the issue at hand as quick as possible.

"Nein. Every time we try voting on this matter,you three find a vay to make it chaotic and nothing gets done." Germany countered.

"Then how can you force us to do something if no one votes on it? I don't believe that's fair." England said with out taking his eyes off of the map. His face was neutral of any emotion and his voice was almost monotone.

"...We did vote, aru." China sighed, before looking at the trio. " Before you three came to today's' meeting, we had one of our own about this matter,aru."

"And you 'ave decided to vote without us?"France asked. "Angleterre is right, that's not fair. Every vote is made as a union here right?"

The room was quiet with only the sounds of them breathing and someone coughing echoing off the huge walls. No one dared to speak up to that question because they knew that they would be lying. The last thing that they ever did as a union was about 50 years ago when the survivors from America traveled across the ocean to take refuge from the micro threat in the other countries.

France sighed,already knowing the unspoken answer to his question, looked down at his now clenched hands making tight fists on his lap. It was quiet again when the sound of crumbling paper was heard. Instinctively, everyone looked up towards the sound to see England stand there with the map which is now a giant paper ball. "England! Vat are you doing?!" Germany yelled as he tried to take the ball from him. The Brit swiftly moved the ball out of the reach of the German and took a few steps back from the table. " I was just throwing out the trash. I take it that this idea of gaining more land as an invalid offer movement since everyone wasn't present for the voting." England said with his eyes hovering from the ball to Germany and the rest of the room and back to the ball again.

Germany rubbed his forehead which was the sign that everyone is going to start yelling pretty soon. He took a deep breath and let out a huge sigh. " Zink about zis, about your people. You'er letting ze past get in ze vay of ze future of all of our citizens." He said in an attempt of a calming matter.

" I don't zeink you should 'ave worded it in zat way, Allemagne." France said, looking at Germany with a slight chuckle. " It looks like you just woken up mama be-" France was interrupted by the paper ball hitting his face at a frighting speed. "Shut up frog." England growled which was responded with the Frenchman wining about his beautiful face getting paper cuts. That started a chain reaction without the room. The wining woke up Italy from his nap which made him go over to Germany and ask if it was time to eat yet repeatedly. Romano was beating up Spain for holding him back from getting his brother away from the potato bastard. Prussia,who wasn't even suppose to be there in the first place, was getting chased around by Hungary and her frying pan. China and Japan were trying to stay out of any confrontation with the other nations as Russia took this time to go over to Canada and continue the conversation they were having earlier about Alaska. With in minutes, the room that was once quiet,became a noisy room full of chaos and destruction. Even through,like this, it's still too quiet.

A loud bang was heard and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the door. England, who was in the middle of punching France face in,was the closet to the door and saw the the man who was panting and sightly shaking.

He was leaning over as if he couldn't stand up straight, wearing all brown with a huge heavy coat on with his hood up on his head that covered the colorful hats that he was wearing. He had long baggie pants that almost covered his black shoes, on of which had a hole in the toe of it. He had a colorful scarf wrapped around his face and was wearing sunglasses. In one hand,he was hold holding an umbrella that clearly had holes in it and the man smelled like swears and garbage. Behind him were two little kids, no older then 7 or 8 both wearing matching clothing of an old yellow rain jacket,which was closed,blue jeans, dirty sneakers, and baseball caps which color had faded to become a pale gray. The children looked at the countries before whispering in the man ear and looking over worriedly at the nations every once and a while.

"Can we 'elp you?" France asked after slipping away from Englands' grip. After he spoke the man looked at him and one of the children started to jump in joy as they turned around to look down the hall. "Je suis désolé!" Was yelled out by a short man who was running down the hall wearing a dirty business suit that had very few holes in it. " Mon ami," he said as he stopped next to the taller man and pointed at his sunglasses "Est aveugle et il court dans les salles beaucoup. Je suis vraiment désolé pour cela."

France nodded at the other Frenchman who turned to face the the other man. "Alfred, qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense?" the man scolded. The whole room held their breath from only hearing that one word they never heard in years. Everyone eyes were wide, some jaws were dropped. They must have missed heard him,they all thought.

The man then decided to speak louder when the other didn't reply "Alfred, qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense? Vous brutalement interrompu une réunion importante."

The man looked up towards his friend and sighed " Je suis désolé mec."

"MON DIEU!" France yelled. Never had anyone that he had ever meet who speak French ever used the word 'dude' in an apology.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS FROM GOOGLE TRANSLATE **

**Je suis désolé!**- I'm sorry!

** Mon ami**- My friend (here)

**est aveugle et il court dans les salles beaucoup. Je suis vraiment désolé pour cela-** Is blind and he runs into many rooms. I'm really sorry for that.

**Alfred, qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense?**- Alfred, what you have to say for yourself?

**Alfred, qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense? Vous brutalement interrompu une réunion importante.**- Alfred, what you have to say for yourself? You rudely interrupted an important meeting.

**Je suis désolé mec.**- I'm sorry dude.

**MON DIEU!-** MY GOD!

I'm so sorry that i was late in posting this chapter! I didn't know that i was going to be so busy this summer,and because i posted this so late, i added the beginning of chapter 3 in here (which i have to rewrite now) as the cliffhanger. It was just going to be the strange man walking into the room and to just end it there, but you guys deserve better then that for waiting about 2 months for the next chapter. And since i have been up until 2:25 am trying to finish this for you guys, i'll probably have 3 or less hours of sleep-but it was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

"MON DIEU!" was echoed around the room with the help of Canada, who instantly ran over to France and begun to whisper to him in rapid French. England understood some of the French, but don't get him wrong, he still hated the language but it was that bloody frog fault who forced him to learn French back when he was younger. He didn't quite catch everything being said, but he heard the excitement in their voices and _'It's him!' _coming up over and over again.

The group of four, that was still at the door, looked at the other two in confusion; well at least three of them did. The one known as 'Alfred' had his head in the direction of England who was in disbelief at the moment that the man was America. So what if his name was 'Alfred'? He's dead and will never come back, he refused to gain hope like everyone else was doing. It was just a coincidence. One of the children tug down on 'Alfred's' coat. "Estas personas me asustan." She said and then the other spoke up as well, "Sí, me están asustando demasiado." he said. Oh so the children speak Spanish? What an odd bunch, England thought. The man look down at the children and said "Está bien, no hay nada que temer de los niños. Clément ya se encargará de esto.", which made the Spaniard escape the Italian grips and stand next to the other two whispering in the front. The rest of the room, minis England, were in shock of the sudden and quick change in language which started up a low conversation around the table.

France then walked away from his little group to the short Frenchman, "Si vous ne me dérange pas, nous voudrions vous et vos amis, de rester ici pour un peu plus longtemps, Monsieur.. ?" The man perked up a little when his name was asked " Clément, mon nom est Clément. Et vous, si vous voulez bien me demander." France was happy that the man was so eager to be spoken to. " Oh, mes excuses, je devrais avez introduit moi-même." He then took out his hand for a handshake. "Je suis Francis Bonnefoy." Clément took the hand and shook it. Alfred ,who was standing right behind Clément, shot his had up at the others' name and almost ran over his friend trying to get over to France. " Monsieur Bonnefoy," France looked at him. He was off about a foot from where he was actually standing, but he could see how see how strongly his name made him react. "Oui?" France answered. "Si vous êtes le Francis Bonnefoy que je connais, s'il vous plaît dites-moi, y a-t-il un Arthur Kirkland ici?" Alfred asked. France chuckled and said "Oui il y a, malheureusement." Alfred smiled "Pourriez-vous me faire une faveur et lui faire parlent peu l'anglais pour moi, serait de vous ?" France then laughed "Quelle autre langue s'il veut parle?!" And then turned around to walk towards the grumpy Brit who looked deep in thought.

England easily translated the whole conversation in his head since they were quite loud and he had nothing else better to do: _France walked away from his little group to the short Frenchman "If you don't mind, we'd like you and your friends to stay here for a bit longer, Mr..?" The man perked up, "Clement, that's my name. What's your name, if you don't mind me asking." France smiled. "Oh, my apologies, I should have introduced myself." He then took out his hand for a handshake. "I'm Francis Bonnefoy." Clement took his hand and __eagerly_ shook it . 'Alfred', who was standing right behind Clement, shot his head up and almost ran over his friend trying to get to France. He was off about a foot from where France was actually standing,_"Mr Bonnefoy,"_ he started, "Yes?" France answered " _If you're the Francis Bonnefoy that i know, please tell me, is there an Arthur Kirkland here?" 'Alfred' asked._ Now why the bloody hell would he be looking for him? No...this has to be another coincidence. Who knows how many 'Arthur Kirkland's are in the world,however many there are,he's not talking about him.

_ France chuckled "Yes, there is, unfortunately." Then 'Alfred' smiled "Could you do me a favor and make him speak some English for me, would ya?" France then laughed "What other language will he willing speak?!" _What an odd request. What could 'Alfred' gain from him speaking and why did it have to be English exactly? England had to assume that he'll never get his wish since he'll refuse to speak for boy. France casually walked over and stood next to England. After a few seconds of not being noticed there, he leaned in on him and blew in his ear which almost made the Englishman jump out of his own skin. "You bloody frog! What did you do that for?!" He said as he covered his ear and punched France. "Honhonhon~" France laughed with his hands up in a mock surrender," Alfred would like to speak with you,Angleterre" England crossed his arms," I will not speak to that impostor." France looked at him confusedly. "Impostor? Impossible! It's him!" He glared at him,"Do you have any solid proof? All you have is a name and a common name at that!"_  
_

"Yeah, he does," Alfred responded. The room once again became silent. Not only because he spoke English this time, but because he spoke with an English accent.

England looked at 'Alfred' in complete disbelief as everyone else looked in shock or awe. Alfred sighed, "The accent will go away soon, then i'll sound like my good ol' self!" He started to the laugh. It sounded almost exactly the same as it did years ago,just not as loud. But the laugh itself was short lived;quickly demolished by a coughing fit. He quickly raised a hand to prevent anyone from trying to get close to him.

After he calmed down, he noticed how quiet it has gotten. With an awkward laugh, he scratched the back of his neck and tried to start a conversation." So,uh, Artie, didja know that whenever you talk with Francis you voice gets louder? I heard you from all the way over here and I think i'm a good few feet away from ya." Everyone was still silent and it was really starting to bother the American. If it's about the stupid accent, then he would understand why most of them were quiet. Only England,Canada, and France ever heard him with that accent years ago when he was still an English colony, but they should of said something by now. With a sigh, he took a wild guess and started to walk to the Canadian who was a verge of tears as his brother's movement towards him. Instead of waiting for him to guess his spot, he ran to his younger brother,basically glomping him, shaking with joy.

Alfred,not knowing exactly what just happened, hesitated before the smell of maple syrup enter his nose and he hugged back as strong as he could with all the strength he had,which wasn't much compared to the Canadian who has been growing stronger over the years of the American's absent. " Alfred...", the Canadian whispered to his brothers' ear, " I've missed you so,so much. Je suis tellement heureux que vous êtes de retour ! Nous avons pensé que vous étiez mort, que nous allons jamais vous revoir." At some point, he did start crying as he welcomed his lost brother back from where ever he came from.

France looked at England with a quick look of pity before looking over at the hugging brothers. "Look at them ,Arthur. Matthieu is so happy that he's crying. We are not stupid,we seen look alikes before,even of ourselves, but the personality was always completely different." The Frenchman looked at England in the corner of his eyes."You know that's Alfred. Why must you deny it?" The Englishman ignored France question to glare at the American.

As the rest of the room reminded silent; they sat back down in their seats, still in slight shock of what's happening. "Hey Matt, if ya keep hugging me like this, you'll get your clothes dirty. I've be in the sewers a few times now, you know." Canada laughed,releasing his brother from his bear hug. "I don't care,i'm just-, we are-, uh..you-" the Canadian stumbled over his words before Alfred patted him on his back "I know whatcha mean bro, but do you think you can help me with something?" Matthew quickly nodded his head. "Uh, was that a yes or no?" Alfred asked with a smile in his voice. "What do you need Al?".He then pointed his finger in the direction of England and France. "Is Arthur over there? I feel as if someone is trying to see if they can disintegrate me with some staring."

"You do know that it's rude to point at people, _Alfred._" England replied. Of course the American was right,he can feel England's 'Death' glare from anywhere. Alfred then turned towards the voice and started walking to him. England moved back slightly when the smell finally hit his nose. Disgusting. He then crossed his arms and balled up his fist when the other was now standing in front of him. He was about the same height as America, England observed, but it's still not not him. It's just a look alike who knows the same type of information. That had happened before with the other look alikes they have came across. "What, no, 'Welcome back , git' ?" Alfred asked cheerfully.

"Why should I welcome you back?" England replied. The room then became uncomfortably quiet. The sitting nations twitched in their seats as the standing ones felt like they should take a step back. The three guest just rocked on their heels and looking anywhere else but at them. As the quiet was getting more unbearable, Alfred started to laugh. It started off as a chuckle but it quickly grew into a type of laugh like someone had just told him the best joke in the whole world. England looked at him as if he has gone crazy. "What's so bloody funny?" England asked once the other's laughing started to calm down.

"Oh, I thought you really meant it," he said,trying to hide his chuckles " I thought that you really didn't miss me, that you weren't happy to see me back and that you didn't _want_ me back. But then I remembered that it's _you_." England's eye twitched. "And what does that mean?"

Alfred chuckled again and turned his head towards the children "Nikita, Federico," The children looked at him like they were waiting to get presents from Santa. "Ustedes saben qué hacer, voy a mostrarles." The children nodded their heads as they ran off around the room closing curtains and blinds as Clement shut and locked the door once he realized what was going on. He then turned on the lights one the room was too dark for anyone to see since the huge windows were bringing in sunlight for the room the whole time. "What are you doing,Al?" Matthew asked. " I'm giving Art his proof." Alfred replied as he started to take off his huge brown heavy coat,throwing it on the floor and starts to unwrap the colorful scarf which also ended up on the floor with the coat. A wave of shock went through out most of the people in the room; the scarf was hiding a very familiar bomber jacket. The leather on the jacket was worn down and the painted 50 on his back was barely noticeable along with the small airplane that was also painted on the jacket's left arm. The last thing he threw on the ground were his colorful hats that hid his cowlick. The tuft of hair shouldn't even be called a cowlick anymore. It simply just droops in front of his face that if he ran his hand in trough his head, the cluster of hair would most likely lay in place with the rest of the hair on his head. The only thing left on him that was out of place were his sunglasses, which brought on more questions to the nations about what happened to America.

With his arms wide open and a smile on his face, he said " Here's your proof!" His arms fell back to his sides,still smiling, " You're a stubborn old Brit who raised a stubborn,rebellious colony turned nation. I mean, ' it's _you' _because I inherited your stubbornness and i know for a fact that you won't believe anything unless you see it, removing all doubt." He took a step closer to the Englishman who was looking at him with awe. His face looked less childlike and he looked as if he had matured in some kind of way,England observed. No that can't be America, that git hasn't matured much ever since his revolution. He doesn't change...or does he not want him to change? The impostor was right about one thing, he was old, 'and with old age comes wisdom'. He sighed, he knew that people could change over time,but why would America change? He hasn't changed much in over 237 plus years...o-or the last 50 years...right?

The Americans' smile dropped slightly after there was no reply was being heard from England. He opened his mouth to say something but was beat to the punch by the Englishman. "I still don't believe you." he said, "You just can't be-" he was then glomped by the American which made him stumble a few steps back. "England," he whispered in his ear, " You don't want to believe that it's me because you will cry right? Well the hero is here to help wipe away your tears." England refused to turn his head to face the man. "I am not going to and i will not cry." England said. Alfred chuckled and continued to whisper, "Of course you wouldn't, you have to much pride for that right? You just don't want me back because of the pain." England still didn't turn his head to look at him but he did allow his eyes to try and he his face which couldn't of been seen due to how the American had his head laying over his shoulder."What pain? I'm perfectly fine." He felt a sigh. "Isn't that what you told me back in World War Two, when Germany was bombing London?" England was about to tell him off but he interrupted him once again,in a much more serious voice. " The pain of me leaving you. You felt it in the revolution, you felt it when you saw me again in World War One, and you felt it when...you felt it 50 years ago. And you don't want to feel it again,because if you do, you'll begin gain to hope and you'll get conformable and any time that happens, I 'leave' you in some way or another right? Well imma tell you right now, I'm not going to leave you this time."

England then noticed that he was shaking,when did that happen? He lied his head on the other's shoulder trying to stop his tears from coming out. Dammit, he said he wasn't going to cry. Why the bloody hell must he be here? Why did he say that? Why isn't he _dead_? He slowly lifted his arms around him in a secured hug "A-America..." He whispered, saying his name for the first time. He felt America hold him tighter. "I promise, to you, England,that will never leave you again." The Englishmen felt the tears roll down his cheeks to land on the other's jacket who swiftly rolled his shoulder to wipe away the tears as he had promised earlier. Then when he noticed how America was laying on him, with his head blocking the few of anyone at the table and how his arm covered the few of anyone else on the other side of him. He did this _knowing_ that he was going to cry and, of course, refuse to show weakness to people.

England felt the hold around him loosen some. "E-England.." were America's final words before he fainted backwards, almost hitting the floor if it wasn't for how fast England tighten his grip and for how France and Canada came over to help him.

* * *

_"Yes, _anything_ for the United States of America." The man laughed as he left the room._ _"Anything for this god awful country."_

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS FROM BING TRANSLATE  
**

**Estas personas me asustan- **These people scare me

**Sí, me están asustando demasiado- **Yeah, they scare me too

**Está bien, no hay nada que temer de los niños. Clément ya se encargará de esto**- It's okay, there is nothing to be scared. Clement will take care of this

**Je suis tellement heureux que vous êtes de retour ! Nous avons pensé que vous étiez mort, que nous allons jamais vous revoir-**I'm so happy that you are back! We thought you were dead, that we'll never see you again

**Ustedes saben qué hacer, voy a mostrarles-** You know what to do, let's show them

So how are my lovely followers this fine day/evening/night/whatever-time-it-is? Don't you love cliff hangers? Well anyway, I had to post this as quick as possible or else BrOwNiEfOx was going to kill me and Awesome11 would of killed themselves, and as much as I love stuff like this, I just couldn't let that happen. So thanks for taking time out of your day to read this and don't forget to review!


End file.
